Happy Birthday, Tyki
by Sir Jamesy Senkou CXV
Summary: On both Tyki and Allen's birthday, Tyki sneaks into the order by pretending to be an innocent patron. (Oneshot)


**Allen's POV**

Allen sat at the lunch table with Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji, Link, Miranda, and Marie on Christmas. Although Chaoji had been quiet after being told to do so by a stern Kanda, Lavi had been louder and more obnoxious than ever, making Miranda, Lenalee, and Marie laugh. Although Kanda's silence was probably because he was annoyed by the "rabbit", the fourteenth's vessel was merely worried about his future and was too lost in thought to respond to the ruckus being caused at his table.

A sudden silence fell over the table, drawing Allen's attention. "Is that...", Lavi began, suddenly serious. Everyone on his side of the table followed his gaze and, upon catching whoever or whatever the red-head was talking about, they all glared furiously, readying themselves to fight. Before Allen could turn to see what they were looking at, a hand reached around and grabbed his chin, pulling his head back so he was face to face with a bent over, pale Tyki Mikk.

He groaned irritably at the sight of the noah before an ironic kiss was planted on his forehead. "Good evening, _Shounen_ ", the noah purred.

Everyone at the table but Chaoji, Link, and Kanda screeched at the odd sight - Chaoji and Kanda drew out their innocence while Link stared in confusion, clearly oblivious to what was going on. _Oh, right. The only ones who know who Tyki is in his white form are me, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Chaoji. Not even Marie knows who he is._ "Oh? You have a boyfriend, Walker? And, no less, someone who appears to have quite a bit of wealth. Who are you and how did you get into here", he asked the noah, suspiciously.

"B-! He's not my boyfriend", Allen blushed, screeching with embarrassment. "He's-"

Tyki sat next to Allen and wrapped an arm around him, cutting him off before he could reveal his true identity. "A _friend_ of that inspector Lvellie, should I say."

Allen grabbed his arm and roughly moved it out of the way, receiving a pout in response. "I don't think anyone here believes that even slightly."

"Speak of the devil", Marie smiled.

Lvellie walked up to the table, standing as tall as usual, hands clasped behind his back, along with the crows he had escorting him. Unlike his usual self, though, he had a big smile stretched across his face, as he looked at the disguised noah.

"Oh, Lord Mikk, you don't want to sit beside that vermin! Why not eat in a more comfortable room. Say... Komui's office?"

"Vermin", Tyki asked, sounding and looking bored yet, somehow, as though he was furious, despite giving no signs of it.

The inspector laughed nervously. "Ah, I only mean that they tend to have poor manners, Sir!"

Chaoji slammed his fists onto the table, drawing the attention of everyone and bringing back that aggravated look on Lvellie's face. "Inspector! I have something to tell you", he yelled. Nearly all of the dining hall was deathly silent.

Before he could say any more, Allen evoked his innocence and jumped from the table, tackling Chaoji to the group and covering his mouth and pinning him to the ground with his crown cloak. The asian man looked terrified, yet he struggled to get lose until Lvellie spoke.

"Allen Walker! What do you think you're doing?!" He signaled for the crow to step in and even Link stood from where he was sitting, ready to intervene. In a quick instant, Tyki stood between them all and the two on the ground.

"Lord Mikk?" Veins began to pop out of the inspector's forehead as he clenched his hands into fists, restraining himself.

"Malcolm C. Lvellie, right? This is the exorcist I am interested in. Please do not intervene."

Lvellie's eyes were as wide as the moon while the rest of the group - or at least the ones who knew of his true identity - only seemed to glare deeper, at the taller man's words.

"Very well", Malcolm sighed, withdrawing his men a the flick of his hand.

"Ah, right!" The noah presented him with an outstretched arm and a convincing smile. "In order to ascertain whether I truly wish to donate to the Order, I'd like to follow this white-haired gentleman around for a short while and see how his day-to-day life fairs."

Lvellie ground his teeth before smiling falsely, once more. "Very well." He signaled for his men to follow and left the room without so much as another glance behind.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

"Now that he's gone, will you all just sit down and eat? Everyone's staring", Kanda growled, irritably.

Although Tyki and Allen sat, Chaoji stormed off, thankfully, in the opposite direction of Lvellie.

"You're not actually planning to stalk me, are you", Allen asked, grimacing.

"Everywhere", he whispered, suggestively, causing Allen to stiffen and drop his silverware, blushing furiously.

Lavi growled and stabbed his fork into the table. "Leave, noah", he threatened.

Miranda and Marie gasped as Link narrowed his eyes at their friend's apparent frienamy. "Noah", Link asked. "If this is a noah, shouldn't you all be preparing to take him out?" He pointed at Tyki and frowned at Lavi, suggesting his incompetence.

Allen sighed. "He's docile, like a house cat. He won't hurt anybody... hopefully." He glared up at the noah, receiving a kiss blown at him.

"And this isn't because _you're_ a noah, is it", Link asked. "I can't help but feel as though, despite your protests, there's a kind of relationship between you two."

"Exactly what I was thinking", Kanda cut in, hand on Mugen's hilt.

"A portion of that is correct", Tyki gloated, throwing his arm back over Allen's shoulder, speaking in a teasing tone. "I came here to wish my darling a happy birthday! Isn't it obvious?"

"Darling", Lavi spat, questioningly.

"Birthday", Miranda asked.

"It's my birthday too, you know", he purred, winking at his blushing white-haired friend. "Won't you wish me a happy birthday?"

As all the eyes around the table landed on him, Allen roughly stood to his feet, excused himself, and marched out of the room, Tyki following closely behind, yelling, "Wait for me, Shounen!"

In response to this, the exorcist only sped up, running to his room while screaming back, "Leave me alone, Tyki!"

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Allen ran into his room, slammed the door behind him, and locked it, keeping the noah from coming in. Or, at least, signaling for him not to enter, since he could very easily phase through the door, if he wanted to. To the exorcist's surprise and relief, the noah stayed outside, whining for him to open the door. The boy leaned against the door and slid down until he sat on the floor, clenching his hands into fists.

"Shounen~! Open the door", the noah continued to whine, sounding like a young child who's toy was taken from him.

"Go away, Tyki!"

"Eh? What did I do", the noah cried, feigning hurt.

 _I'm not in the mood for your games, noah._ He huffed roughly and allowed his anger to pour out within his words. "It's because of you that my comrades no longer trust me! They already think I'm a noah and you're only making things worse by being here and pretending to be my friend! So _leave_!"

"Pretending?" The noah genuinely sounded confused and hurt, from the other side of the door, and Allen truly wished that he was.

 _Are we friends? Even after all of our battles and the many times we've tried to kill eachother... can we still be called friends?_ He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face between his knees. He mumbled, "I only feel this way because I'm technically a noah, right?"

The other side of the door was silent, not even movement could be heard. "Yeah, the only one who's ever truly been a friend was Mana, my _deceased_ father. Today is just a reminder that he's gone and I'm alone. Not even my 'friends' act like friends, anymore."

As his tears began to soak his knees and his sobs became nearly audible, arms gently wrapped around him and the hand that once wrapped around his heart in a threatening manner cradled the back of his head. The sudden touch startled him and he stiffened, opening his eyes to view only the noah's cigarette-holding lips.

Tyki pressed his forehead against Allen's and smiled warmly, fluttering Allen's heart like the tease this very noah had once used to taunt him. With that same voice he'd used to proudly confess his crimes toward his shorter friend specifically to anger him, the noah said, "No matter how you see it, I will always see you as my... 'friend', should I say." He smiled teasingly, then, and sat back. "How about this: If you won't agree to come home with me, I'll visit you whenever I get the chance! Then, you'll never be alone."

Although the way he said it sounded like it was only intended to make him mad, it held a hint of sincerity that warmed the boy's heart and tears began to form on the corners of his eyes. He smiled the first honest smile he'd given in a long time and planted a soft kiss on the noah's cheek, receiving shocked, widened eyes from his new "friend". "Happy birthday, Tyki Mikk."

* * *

 **Doneskies! I thought of this around Christmas time when I read that Allen and Tyki both share the same birthday. Although Allen's birthdate is confirmed to be made up, since he was adopted and not even Allen knows his true birthday, I don't know if Tyki's is confirmed, or not. I read on one site that it was the same as Allen's and it was the same for some others, but then I went back a few days later and could only find sites that said it's unknown! ;o; But anywhose, I guess I could call this a fanfic to support the theory that he and Allen have the same birthday. ouo Also, I just wanted Tyki to sneak into the order and harass Allen - LOL!**


End file.
